


[Podfic] Whatever Remains, However Improbable

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, In Stereo!, It's a love story, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Persion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Present Tense, Sound Effects, TJLC, fanfiction as meta, fourth person omnitemporal tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1518632">text</a>:<br/>The evidence is all there: we know it's bound to happen. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are going end up together, aren't they? Obviously! We can show all the evidence in <a href="http://loudest-subtext-in-television.tumblr.com/metas">meta posts</a> on tumblr (and oh we do, <a href="http://ivyblossom.tumblr.com/tagged/thinky">we do</a>!), but we could also sit them both down and tell them it's going to happen. And how it might happen. Doesn't hurt to nudge them along, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Whatever Remains, However Improbable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Remains, However Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518632) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom), [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/pseuds/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television). 



### Streaming Audio

Whatever Remains, However Improbable

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qdghdtg0qgwbnva/WRHI_ivyblossom_LSiT_finnagain.mp3) |  01:28:10 | 116 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lqa944msfk3hg4t/WRHI_ivyblossom_LSiT_finnagain.m4b) | 01:28:10 | 107 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the authors. This piece is a fantastic twisting of story telling and meta, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to "act the analyst(s)" to these two walking disasters in love. 
> 
> My thanks also to the sound editors of Sherlock, from whose work I sampled all the background and effects for the setting. I like to believe they wouldn't mind this remixing. 
> 
> And if you've given this a listen, my thanks to you too. It's fun to share these curious projects with people who might enjoy them.


End file.
